One Slowdance
by stringfacegirl
Summary: It’s a Grace and Eli fic, but there’s a lot of Grace and Virgo friendship in there just because I like writing it. :D It’s my first O&A fic. The title is a song by Rufio.
1. Virgo?

"One Slow Dance"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well maybe Virgo 'cause I made her up.  
  
  
  
"Morning." Grace walked over to the fridge and made herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Good morning sweetie. Well, you're up early." Lily looked at her daughter with slight surprise.  
  
"I guess I just couldn't stay in bed any more. And I'm meeting up with Virgo this morning."  
  
Virgo was a transfer student at Graces' school. Her parents had just gotten a divorce so she moved from LA with her mother a few weeks ago. Long story short, Grace and Virgo had some classes together, got to talking, and pretty much formed a friendship over their similar situations.  
  
"All right. How is she?" Lily had only seen Virgo once when she dropped Grace off at school. But that was only for a couple of minutes.  
  
"She's fine." Grace said through a bite of a muffin.  
  
"You should tell her to come over sometime. You never really bring your friends over anymore."  
  
"I don't bring them over because they don't even make it through the kitchen without you playing twenty questions with them." Grace teased as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Oh I do not." Lily said knowing her daughter was kidding, but she still sounded a little dejected.  
  
Grace, noticing this, stopped and turned to face her mom. "I'll ask her if she wants to come over on Friday."  
  
"Ask who to come over?"  
  
Grace jumped a little at the voice that came from behind her. "God! Eli, could you please not do that?"  
  
Eli grinned at Grace's reaction and put his hands on her shoulders, "Sorry Grace."  
  
The way he whispered the words so softly in her ear made her tremble a bit. Eli had taken a seat at the table when Lily's voice brought her back to reality.  
  
'The reality where I want him and I can't have him.'  
  
"Grace's friend Virgo." Lily said, answering Eli's question.  
  
"Virgo?" He said it like a question and started to smile. "So does that mean she's like-"  
  
Grace stopped him, "No. If you must know, she's an Aquarius." She sighed finally sympathizing with Virgo.  
  
'The poor girl probably had retards like Eli asking her that question all the time.'  
  
"Oh come on Grace! I was just kidding." Eli said through giggles.  
  
"Do you know how much you sound like a girl right now?"  
  
Eli straightened up in his chair. He deepened hi voice, "No."  
  
Grace laughed.  
  
He loved it when she laughed, especially when he was the cause of it.  
  
'Shit Eli! She's your stepsister. Knock it off.' He mentally scolded himself.  
  
"Oh man I better go." Grace settled enough to notice the time.  
  
"Is it time to go already?" Eli asked, getting up, him being the designated school-dropper-offer.  
  
"I don't need a ride today E." Grace said heading for the door again. "I'm walking with Virgo."  
  
"Are you sure? 'Because I could take her too, if you want?" Eli asked hoping he didn't sound too eager.  
  
"Since when are you the happy cab driver?" Grace looked suspiciously at him.  
  
'Um…I'll think of something. Hold on.'  
  
Eli found his voice, "Um…"  
  
Grace continued, "Well it's kind of out of the way. I mean won't Jessie or Zoë mind?"  
  
"Jessie's getting a ride with Rick. It's take your daughter to work day for her class. And I can take Zoë." Lily informed them before going to wake Zoë.  
  
"So what do you say Grace?"  
  
"All right, lets go." 


	2. My Eli

Summary: Sorry the first summary got cut off a little. When the characters are thinking to themselves the thoughts will be in these ' ___'. The title of the fic will come into play later in the story. It's a song by Rufio, good band, good song. Um…thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys like this stuff.  
  
  
  
They pulled up to the curb in front of Virgo's house. It wasn't as large as the Sammlers' home, but after all it was just Virgo and her mom. Oh and Loki their German Sheppard.  
  
"I'll be just a sec." Grace said getting out of the car.  
  
"Sure I'll just wait here." Eli got out and leaned against the passenger door.  
  
"Keep the meter running." Grace joked as she walked up the stone path to the front door.  
  
There was a booming sound coming from the house. Grace glanced back at Eli to see if he noticed the sounds as well. He didn't notice her stare while he was nodding his head to the beat. Grace just smiled and rang the doorbell.  
  
A minute or so later Virgo answered. "Sorry if it took me a while. When my mom leaves for work I can play it as loud as I want."  
  
"No problem." With the door open Grace could hear the song more clearly. It was some random punk song. It wasn't really her style, but hanging out with Virgo had broadened her interests. For example, Grace now knew the words to every Ramone song ever written.  
  
"Um, my stepbrother's going give us a ride." She hated that word. Stepbrother. "Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah walking is way overrated if you ask me."  
  
"Right." Grace laughed.  
  
"I'll be right back. Loki decided he wanted to play this morning so I'm sporting the latest in dog hair fashion." Virgo went to her room and came back in a black loose baby T with "The Donnas" in pink letters on the front, flared blue jeans with a few patches, and her black high top Chuck Taylor shoes. She grabbed her bag off the coffee table and met Grace on the porch. Closing the door they both headed to the car.  
  
"Nice hair." Grace commented.  
  
"Thanks. I did it last night." Virgo's hair was kind of choppy looking just at her shoulders with bangs. It was usually brown, but today it was deep purple. "We'll have to do yours sometime." Virgo smiled and gave Grace a small shove with her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah like my mom wouldn't freak too much!" Grace said laughing.  
  
"So I thought you said your stepbrother was giving us a ride." Virgo said puzzled. "All I see is Mr. June from my Hunk-O-The Month calendar."  
  
"Ha!" Grace burst out loudly causing Eli to look up from his perch on the hood of the car.  
  
Virgo noticed the nervous laugh that Grace suddenly couldn't stop doing and the redness in her cheeks.  
  
"It's ok to think he's hot Grace. I mean you two aren't actually related, right?"  
  
"Well, no." She hesitated for a minute. Virgo. No. He's my, my stepbrother."  
  
"Stepbrother, shmepbrother!" Virgo swatted the air.  
  
Grace was silent.  
  
"Don't worry he's all yours. Besides my heart belongs to Jason Lee."  
  
"What? Chasing Amy and Almost Famous, Jason Lee? Isn't he married?"  
  
"It could happen." Virgo's obsession with the guy was a bit scary. He was all over her stuff.  
  
"What could happen?" Eli asked still looking at Grace slightly confused by her earlier outburst.  
  
"Nothing." Virgo and Grace said at the same time. They gave each other a look and then turned towards Eli.  
  
"So…" Eli put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So Eli, this is my friend Virgo." He gave her a nod.  
  
"Virgo this is my uh- Eli." 'My Eli?! Ugh what is wrong with me?' Grace quickly got into the car leaving Virgo and Eli on the sidewalk. In a moment of awkwardness Virgo gave Eli a peace sign with her hand and joined Grace in the car.  
  
"O-k." Eli breathed as he rounded the front of the car to get to the driver's side. 


	3. Vanilla

Note…- First, thank you guys again, especially to blue-eyes and sabrine who keep coming back to read. lol. Reviews are nice. The song in this part is "Sorry, sorry" by Rooney. I'll put a * next to the beginning and ending of the song. Example: * "Sorry, sorry"*. This part may be a bit short. See I had some stuff written, but I'm changing a few things and still deciding where to go with it. In other words I have the ending (or something close to it) in my head, but I need the middle! lol. -  
  
  
  
The ride was quiet. All three of them were in the front with Grace in the middle. Grace noticed that Virgo had moved considerably to the left in her seat. This would cause the occasional brushing of limbs between Grace and Eli.  
  
"You're evil." Grace whispered to Virgo just as Eli shifted his leg. Grace stiffened and Virgo smiled.  
  
Virgo pulled out a CD from her bag, "So does anybody mind if…?"  
  
Eli turned his head just as Grace did. He was assaulted with the smell of vanilla and the softness of her hair.  
  
'Vanilla? She does this to me on purpose.'  
  
"Eli. Eli, do you mind?" Grace was waving the CD at him.  
  
"Huh?" His eyes flashed back to the road. 'Dude. Red light. Stopping would be nice.' Eli stopped the car and turned to the girls and looked at the CD again.  
  
"Yeah. I mean sure. I don't mind." Eli let out a breath and focused back on the road.  
  
"Are you ok E? You nearly ran that red light." Grace asked concerned.  
  
"Fine." He sort of mumbled in response.  
  
-----  
  
"Finally." Eli sighed silently as he parked the car in a stall at the high school.  
  
* "Well, I met this girl on a Saturday night, Saturday night. Saturday night, Saturday night. Saturday night, Saturday night. She sat there all alone with a Shirley Temple and a cellular phone. No one to call, no one to ring 'cause no one's home."* The girls had started singing some where after the last left turn.  
  
* "Sorry, sorry for making you life a living hell. Sorry, sorry for making your life a living hell. That wasn't me that was Rodrigo. That wasn't me, that was Johnny Rocket."* They seemed unfazed that the car had stopped.  
  
"Are you two done?" Eli asked, a little part of him enjoying seeing Grace like this. It was nice to see her just goof around sometimes.  
  
The apparently weren't finished though, "I'm sorry, sorry for making your life a living hell." They sang it softly just like the band.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Virgo.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Grace.  
  
They were using their hands as microphones and dancing, if you could call it dancing. After all they were still sitting in the car. Eli didn't want to, but he turned off the car. Grace and Virgo gave him a disappointed look.  
  
"I'm sorry?" He said with raised eyebrows. "Ladies. As much as I'd love to continue this private concert, I believe you have to go to school and I have work soon."  
  
"Right. School-ward!" Virgo hopped out of the car.  
  
Grace followed and turned back to Eli, "Thanks." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah no problem. I'll see you at home." Eli started up the car and the song picked up again. "Hey what about…?" he motioned towards the radio.  
  
"Keep it! Grace can give it to me later." Virgo called back as she and Grace made their way up the steps, still humming and spinning a few times. 


	4. Yoshi

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Makes me feel cool. Ha ha. It took a little while, but I got out of school early today and finally had a chance to work at the computer. I'm still trying to figure out where to go with this, but I'll get to the end…eventually! :D  
  
. . .  
  
"So my mom thinks I should bring my friends over more often. As if there aren't enough people in that house already."  
  
It was lunch that same day. Grace and Virgo were sitting at a table just talking considering the food wasn't remotely eatable.  
  
"Hmm." Virgo laughed as she smushed the questionable mashed potatoes with the supposed gravy.  
  
"Gross." Grace looked up from some writing she had been absently scribbling. "Anyway." She tried to avert her eyes from Virgo's plate. "So what do you say? You want to come over on Friday?"  
  
"Right on. I'm up for a game of twenty questions! Kidding." Virgo made a face as she spooned some of the potatoes in her mouth. She swallowed, "I love your mom Grace, of course I'll come."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Grace looked back to her writing and noticed a serious amount of Eli's in the paragraphs spread throughout the page. 'Aaah!" She crumpled up the paper and looked back up at Virgo.  
  
"Why do you look guilty all of a sudden?" Virgo asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Grace picked up her book and started to read it. Upside down.  
  
Virgo unfolded the page. "Huh."  
  
"So you'll come then?" Grace ignored her, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. I'll bring the movies. You can supply the munchies. We'll go wild."  
  
The bell rang and they gathered their things to head for class. They made their way through the crowded hallway until they reached Grace's locker.  
  
"Well, I've got math this way." Grace pointed down the hall. She pulled out her math book. "You?"  
  
"Yeah, history that way." Virgo pointed in the opposite direction. "What time should I come over tomorrow?"  
  
"Six or seven? We could order pizza to go with those movies. Please tell me they won't all be Jason Lee related." Grace pleaded with a grin.  
  
"Oh ha, ha." Virgo said flatly.  
  
The second bell rang signaling that there was only three minutes left to get to class. Grace closed her locker and leaned against it.  
  
"Another exciting venture into the world of numbers, here I come." She rolled her eyes and Virgo gave her a sympathetic look as they went in either direction.  
  
"Wild!" Virgo yelled. (think Baby in Dirty Dancing. Lol) Grace laughed as a few other straggling students and teachers gave Virgo a disturbed look.  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
"Eli, you know I can finish up here. There's no reason for you to stay." Judy was putting some books away on a near by shelf.  
  
"Are you sure? This place is cuh-razy tonight." Judy noted the obvious sarcasm in his voice as Eli grinned. They both looked around at the five or so customers that were there.  
  
Judy smiled. "I think I can handle it. Get out of here."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Judy." Eli grabbed his coat and was out the door.  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
It was quarter to six when Eli got home. He entered through the kitchen door to find Jessie on the phone.  
  
"Hey E."  
  
"Jess." He got himself a popsicle out of the freezer. He was about to take a seat in the living room when Jessie called him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Katie can you hold on sec? Eli Coop called, said something about a band meeting at his place."  
  
"When?"  
  
"He said as soon as you get the message. So, now, I guess."  
  
"Thanks." Eli put his jacket back on and left.  
  
"No problem." She smiled. "Katie? So anyway the man is seriously heinous! Five thousand words on the finch."  
  
"The bird?"  
  
"Yeah! I think he's got a disturbing obsession."  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
"Hey man. Hey." Eli gave a couple of hand shakes to Wink and Ted. "So what's this about?" He asked them. Coop was in another room.  
  
Ted didn't take his eyes off of the video game he and Wink were playing when he answered, "We don't know man. Coop just called us over. He's got this goofy smile on his face and he won't tell us anything."  
  
"Yet." Wink added as Coop came into the room.  
  
"Well?" Wink, Ted, and Eli echoed as they stared at Coop.  
  
"I may have got us a gig!"  
  
Wink looked at the other guys and then back to Coop. "May have?"  
  
"Well there's some auditioning to do, but I know some guys and we are defiantly in. It's just procedure, you know."  
  
"Rad. So where are we defiantly in?" Ted asked.  
  
"That new club that opened a few weeks ago. Paz. If we get the gig, which we will, we'd be opening for Rufio. But it's not for like a month. Plenty of time to practice, you know, to hone our skills." Coop looked around. "That's it."  
  
"Wow. That's great. I've actually been working on this new song. There are a few kinks, but I think it's turning out alright." Eli sat on one of the chairs and put in another controller on the video game.  
  
"Practice on Saturday?" Wink asked.  
  
There was a collective "Yeah" from all of them.  
  
"Come on restart. I wanna be Yoshi."  
  
"Yoshi is too good for you Eli. You can be Toad." Wink restarted the game. 


	5. Chicken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Once and Again. The song (Echo off of Morning View) belongs to Incubus.  
  
A/N: Well here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I had to write something. I'm just no good at the intense feeling situations yet. It's pretty late so if any of my jokes are lame I apologize before hand. ;) Thanks to Incubus for this rad song. Thank you again to all of you who read my story and review as well! You rock. Oh if anyone wanted to check out the song in chapter 3 (Sorry, sorry by Rooney) you can dl it at www.rooney-band.com. Good song. Characters thoughts are in between these '….'. Ok enough rambling, here we go…  
  
  
  
'Eli.'  
  
Grace lay on her bed thinking. It was too early to go to bed and too late to do anything else.  
  
'Grace.'  
  
She glanced over at her blank computer screen. There was an English assignment she needed to complete, floating around in the back of her mind.  
  
'Eli and Grace.'  
  
She flipped over to rest on her stomach.  
  
'Grace and Eli.'  
  
"Fabulous. My vocabulary has been reduced to three words." Grace announced out loud and sat up. "It's too quiet in here. Geeze I'm already talking to myself." She walked over to her stereo and put on a CD.  
  
The music was soft and beautiful.  
  
  
  
There's something about the look in your eyes  
  
Something I noticed when the light was just right  
  
It reminded me twice that I was alive  
  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight  
  
  
  
She lay back down on her bed. Her feet lost in the pillows as she let her head hang off the edge of the bed. 'Maybe if I let the blood rush to my brain I could think of something other than Eli Sammler.'  
  
She closed her eyes and began to relax as the song continued.  
  
  
  
My biggest fear will be the rescue of me  
  
Strange how it turns out the way, yeah  
  
Could you show me dear?  
  
Something I've not seen.  
  
Something infinitely interesting  
  
There's something about the way you move  
  
I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing  
  
More subtle than something someone contrives  
  
Your movements echo that I've seen the real thing  
  
  
  
"Brandon you're not helping." She said to the lead singer as if he could hear her. "This song has Eli written all over it. Thank you." She breathed sarcastically.  
  
Eyes still closed, Grace didn't see Eli stop just outsider her slightly open door. He was on his way downstairs from the bathroom when he heard music and a voice.  
  
  
  
Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you  
  
Strange how it turns out that way, yeah  
  
Could you show me dear?  
  
Something I've not seen.  
  
Something infinitely interesting  
  
  
  
"Come on Brandon. We're buds, right? Give me a song not having to do with- ." She stopped talking when a small knock came from her door.  
  
"Grace? Can I come in?"  
  
'Eli?' She opened the door for him to step inside. "Sure. What can I do for you?"  
  
Eli looked around the room taking in all things Grace. She closed the door and turned around to find Eli looking at her from beside her bed. Neither one moved.  
  
"Incubus. Good band." Eli said awkwardly, deciding weather to sit on the bed or continue standing.  
  
"Yeah." Grace moved her eyes anywhere but on his. She looked from here to there as if carefully watching a fly buzz around her room.  
  
Eli finally sat down on the bed. "So I went to Coop's today. He says he's got Anti-Inflammatory a gig. Which is kind of good timing 'cause I've actually been working on this new song." He rambled.  
  
Any nervousness Grace was feeling left her as she sat down next to him. "Eli! This is amazing." She unconsciously gave him a hug.  
  
Eli was stiff and still not able to move.  
  
"It's about time you started writing again. Not to mention performing." She smiled broadly.  
  
Her smile made him relax a bit. 'Come on Sammler be cool. Why are you nervous? It's Grace. Yeah. Grace.' Feeling more comfortable, Eli found it easier to hold a conversation so he continued. "Yeah. It has been a while now. I guess I've just been so uninspired lately."  
  
"You mean stoned." She didn't say it to hurt him. She lightly nudged him with here arm and smiled again.  
  
"I guess you could say that." He laughed a little. "But I'm trying Grace. Really. I mean my music comes first now."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"I have seen the error of my ways." He put on the most serious face he had.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. They were mere inches apart now. Eli found himself leaning forward even more. Her eyes seemed to pull him in.  
  
"Maybe, you know, when I finish I could play it for you sometime."  
  
"That'd be, nice."  
  
They could feel the each other's breath on their cheeks. Grace licked her lips, as did Eli.  
  
"Grace, I uh…chicken." Eli leaned back, realizing what had just come out of his mouth.  
  
'You are?' Grace.  
  
'I am.' Eli.  
  
"Huh?" Grace was disappointed, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Laughing was better than crying, especially in front of Eli.  
  
"Chicken, in the fridge. I'll go get some. You want any?" He paced over to her bedroom door and opened it quickly.  
  
"Uh, no thanks."  
  
"Ok. Well, if you're sure. Then g'night Grace." Eli flew out of there practically falling down the stairs.  
  
Grace turned off her computer. 'That assignment will have to wait.' She turned off her light and went to the window. "Goodnight Eli." She sighed.  
  
She got under the covers. "Chicken."  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
Eli flopped face down on his bed. 'What is wrong with me? You're a dumb ass remember? Oh right, of course.'  
  
He picked up his guitar and began to play. 'I'm finishing this. Tonight.'  
  
He glanced out the window and looked up just in time to see the light in Grace's room turn off. He sighed and strummed a bit harder.  
  
"Ow!" He looked at his fingers. "I really need to get a pick." 


	6. My So-Called Life

A/N: Thanks for the kind words everyone. It helps. Anyway chapter 6 is here, hope ya like it. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that ABC will changed their minds. (Highly doubtful, they don't know crap from crap.) ::sighs:: There's always fanfic, right?  
  
  
  
- Friday after school -  
  
  
  
"Come on Loki. Time to eat." Virgo poured dog food into Loki's bowl and he ran to her gratefully. "Good, huh?"  
  
She grabbed a banana and sat at her kitchen table. Just then the door swung open and Fiona, Virgo's mom, walked in. She set her things down on the table Virgo was sitting at and took a seat as well. She was exhausted, but even when she was feeling like a complete zombie she never looked like it. She was just one of those people. All smiles.  
  
"Mom? It's not even 4 o'clock yet. And you're home."  
  
"I just needed to take off work a little early today. Everyone is so negative there. I don't think they're even using those aroma therapy candles I got them."  
  
"Didn't want to absorb any negative vibes? Understandable." Virgo got up and poured her mom a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks hon." She took a sip. "Oh hey aren't you going over to Grace's today? She's a sweet girl." Fiona was happy to see her daughter come into a new town and find a friend she could trust.  
  
"Yup. Wild slumber-party-like antics to be had." Virgo smiled. "I was thinking of going over soon. I need to finish this Chem. homework and Grace is the only one who seems to understand it. She offered her assistance and I of course accepted."  
  
"Do you need a ride, Go?"  
  
"Nah, thanks. I was just gonna skate over." Virgo pulled her short-board out of the hall closet. She put her backpack on and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Get some rest mom. It's not a crime for you to relax sometimes, you know."  
  
Fiona laughed. "I know. Have a good time. Be good." She called to Virgo who was at the front door.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Virgo closed the door and got on her board.  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
Eli was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Nobody else was home. Well, except for Grace. He had seen her come home earlier. Of course he had chosen to hide in his room/garage for a year or two before going into the house, so as not to have any encounters with her. He felt like such an ass after last night. His solution: avoidance.  
  
Finally his hunger forced him into the kitchen. The coast was clear. "Hello?" He said, barley audible.  
  
'She's probably in her room. Good.'  
  
So he made himself a sandwich and decided it was safe to go watch something in the living room. Which brings us back to the now.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Door!" This time he said it loudly 'cause quite frankly he didn't feel like moving. It rang again. "Door!"  
  
Still there was no answer, not even a sound from Grace. "Fine." He sighed, reluctantly getting up to answer the door.  
  
The bell rang a third time and Eli swung open the door. "What?" He said annoyed. "Oh um…sorry Virgo." He left the door open and went back to the couch.  
  
She stood there for a minute before rolling her eyes and coming in. Door closed behind her, she followed Eli into the living room.  
  
"Fat guy in a little coat. Fat guy in a little coat!" Chris Farley danced around on the television.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I almost made you miss the best part." Virgo said partly sarcastic and partly serious. Tommy Boy was a classic. She sat in a chair near the sofa.  
  
Eli grinned. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. You had no idea. It's not your fault."  
  
"Right. Then I'm forgiven?"  
  
"I'll have to consider it for a while." They both laughed a little. "So what are you doing here, Virgo?"  
  
"Grace asked me to come over. Lily wants to interrogate me." She smiled.  
  
"Man, I know what that's like. Staying for the night then?"  
  
Virgo nodded. "Where is Grace anyway?"  
  
"I'm not really sure actually. Some where around here."  
  
Virgo looked at him confused. "Ok?"  
  
"I guess I'll go find her. For you."  
  
"That would be great." She leaned back into the chair and started focusing on the movie. She smiled a sugary smile at him. "You're a pal."  
  
"I know." He said quietly walking up the stairs.  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
"Grace?" Eli, once again, found himself in Grace's room, but there was no Grace. "Gra…Whoa!" Eli turned around as Grace appeared in the room. She had come out of the bathroom, and quickly ran back in it.  
  
"Eli! What are you doing?" She screamed through the door. 'Man, I thought I locked that door.'  
  
"Well, Virgo's downstairs and we didn't know where you were so I uh came to look for you. And here you are, in a towel." He grinned and heard a Grace scoff.  
  
"I know you've got a smirk on your face Eli Sammler."  
  
"I meant bathroom! Bathroom. And I do not."  
  
"Whatever. Alright you found me so could you leave now?"  
  
Eli left as she asked. Still smirking.  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
"Grace you are a saint, I swear." Virgo shut her Chem. Book thankfully.  
  
After that horribly embarrassing, not to mention annoying, incident Virgo had gone up to Grace's room to finish the homework.  
  
"Can I wash this stuff out now?" Grace had foil all over her head. 'Trust me, she said. It'll be so rad, she said. I just hope it doesn't come out looking retarded.'  
  
Grace had let Virgo do well, something, to her hair. That something included foil and red goo. Virgo looked at the clock and nodded. "I'll help you."  
  
"How is it?" Grace had her head in the tub while Virgo rinsed out the dye.  
  
"Oh my God it's falling out!"  
  
Grace shot up. "You're kidding!"  
  
"Yeah. Relax I'm almost done."  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
"Come on. I want to see it."  
  
"Just a second." Grace was finished drying her hair and stepped out.  
  
"Foxy!" Virgo laughed. She was right though Grace looked awesome.  
  
"Really?" Grace was a little unsure. "I look like I just stepped out of 'My So-Called Life.'"  
  
"But in a good way. Angela."  
  
"Oooh, what's my mom going to say."  
  
"She'll love it. Eventually." They both laughed knowing Lily would probably have a panic attack.  
  
"Girls dinner!" Lily called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Grace opened the door.  
  
"Oh it's gonna be something." Virgo grinned and dragged Grace down the stairs. 


End file.
